Back into the Abyss
by Sara Loui
Summary: Jack and Sam have both been captured by Baal who has now joined forces with Anubis equalling in more heinous concoctions of torture playing Jack and Sam off each other. All finished 14&15 now up peeps, thnx 4 da reviews!
1. Jack's POV

Jack lay staring up at the high ceiling wondering yet again how the hell he'd managed to get into this situation again. Turning the circumstances around in his mind trying figure how he'd allowed it to happen and how he could have stopped it. Carter also laced his thoughts as he wondered where she was in this ever-familiar facility. He turned his head trying to relieve some of the pain; eyes screwed up for a moment as a sharp pain travelled from the base of his skull to his spine. His breathing shallowed for a moment as he fought to gain some control over his over-reacting senses. Every bone in his body ached; he'd fell hard after that zat blast. He rubbed a hand over his chest, fell right on top of his P90 too considering the ache and obvious bruise he had going on there too. His eyes bore into a spot on the wall focusing as he cast his mind back.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
It wasn't one of their routine missions. The tocra had contacted them with vital information concerning the Gould Baal. Baal who they knew had joined forces with Anubis had been building another fortress after his former site had been discovered and destroyed by Lord Yu. A tocra had managed to infiltrate the newly built fortress for four months, but had had too retreat, as the situation had deemed too dangerous. They had managed to escape the fortress and gated back to the Alpha Site before being discovered. Eventually three months after their retreat the information had been passed over to the SGC. Baal's knowledge of gravity had escalated due to his previous studies into it and with the knowledge of Anubis at his disposal, he was getting increasingly powerful. It was now or never to once again stall his plans or better still take him completely out. The Asgard had been contacted but they too knew of the increasing power of Baal and could offer no assistance as their weapons were of no use against his. It was agreed that if the SGC could infiltrate the fortress and destroy it the Asgard would be at hand to offer help once that it's weapons were down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack groaned as a hamstring started to spasm from the way that he was lying, drawing him back from his thoughts. Shifting again he levered himself up slowly, leaning back against the wall, stretching his leg slowly out, his fingers sliding down to knead the muscle. The muscle started to relax he breathed slowly. He cast his mind way back to when he'd been here last. Why hadn't he been put in a sarcophagus? Baal liked his subjects well enough to go through the torture he enjoyed dealing out. Jacks stomach turned as he remembered the torture he had been put through. Damned Gould. Damned Tocra. Damn them all if Baal had done similar to Carter. There was something else missing in this weird situation. Where the hell was Daniel? Daniel was here for him last time, why wasn't he here now? Not that he was much help last time. He hadn't needed a therapist; he'd need a goddamned hand to get of this god-forsaken hellhole. Nevertheless, Daniel, in his irritating way had given him some stupid explanation on why he couldn't get involved; he had been there for Jack and Jack admitted to himself that he had been glad Daniel had been there with him. At least he had had someone to talk to! His thoughts flitted to Carter again, where was she? Was she ok? Was she alive? Jack tossed this thought from his mind. Carter was more valuable to Baal than the rest of them, except for maybe Malek and Jacob but they hadn't been taken as well had they? What if they had all been captured? Jack closed his eyes, no just him and Carter, he hoped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had set off on the mission; the tocra had given them schematics of the fortress that was not altogether finished. Although who knew how much more Baal had managed to build in the three months it had taken the tocra to bring them the information? Malek and Jacob were joining SG1 and SG2 on the mission. Carter had wasted no time in using the information they had brought too its full advantage. Within days a mission de-brief had been scanned and studied by General Hammond and the mission had been given a go. A malp had been sent through showing still no guards had been posted at the Stargate, Baal hadn't seen any need for the moment as the location of his fortress had been, to his mind, top secret.  
  
They moved out. The fortress was situated in a valley a days walk from the stargate. After securing a perimeter near the gate, SG2 were posted to stay and keep it secure, on orders to retreat back to the SGC if any trouble arose for either them or SG1. Malek and Jacob joined SG1 on the long trek to the fortress. The going was swift, silent, undercover of the heavy forest surrounding them. Carter had spotted it first, signalling a stop to her team she motioned to Jack. He had spotted it then too, a small jaffa gun turret set in a small clearing. He'd motioned to Teal'c and Jonas to secure a perimeter. Signalling Malek and Jacob to stay put he and Carter had edged further to take a closer look. He had heard it before he saw it, a small whooshing hissing sound, from behind his left shoulder. He pushed Carter to the ground covering his body with his own as the staff blast hit the undergrowth in front of them. He rolled onto his side raising his P90 as he did so, another blast flew this time from the right side away from him, Teal'c he thought to himself as he fired a couple of shots into the thick forest area where the first blast had aimed from. Carter had scrambled to her knees also covering him from behind as more blasts flew from around the clearing. Jack had grabbed his radio ordering the team to fall back. He noticed most of the blasts came from inside the perimeter and other side of the clearing, leaving himself and Carter in the midst of it. He hoped to god tealc wouldn't be stubborn and stick around. He offered a few more shots into the undergrowth as Carter let loose on the opposite side of the clearing. Problem was they had nothing on which to focus just the angle the blasts had been flying from.  
  
Then silence had descended. He had took a chance and clicked his radio on again, quickly issuing orders to sg2 to wait for Malek, Jacob, Tealc and Jonas and get word back to SGC that they'd been under attack. He and Carter would meet them when they got out of the situation they were currently in. Carter had tensed next to him. She had sensed something was going on and had signalled to Jack that all was not right. Jack knew it too. Blasts had stopped flying; silence had again descended. They were surrounded, he knew it and Carter knew it. Carter had eyed him questioningly; he had nodded back to her that he was ok, asking the same question in his eyes. She'd gave him the thumbs up that she was also ok. At that, time a large Jaffa flanked by a few more had stepped into the clearing.  
  
'You will show yourselves tauri' came the familiar tone. 'You have nowhere to go'  
  
Jack signalled to Carter to slowly stand. Didn't look like they were going anywhere very soon, he just hoped the others had gotten to the gate safely. Hands had roughly shoved them further into the clearing, as orders were given to them to drop their weapons. Reluctantly they had. The large jaffa that had been addressing them approached Jack looking at him intently.  
  
'My Lord Baal will be pleased to meet you again Tauri'  
  
Jack's heart had sank when a realisation had crossed his mind that he had met this jaffa before. The jaffa had then turned to Carter,  
  
'and I see you've brought a friend, she may make up for the maiden you took from him'  
  
Carter flinched slightly but looked him straight in the eye. He'd watched as the jaffa went to run his hand over her, Jack had raised his hand and grabbed the wrist receiving a blow to his head for his trouble. Carter had then kindly stepped in trying a blow to the large jaffa that had subsequently grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back onto a nearby tree. Jack had watched her slide down the trunk holding her head, and he winced as the pain of his own started to kick in. Just as he was about to stand again defiantly he heard the jaffa speak 'I grow tired of this, Lord Baal awaits' before he knew it he saw a zat blast hit Carter causing her to slump even more. He'd barely been able to raise his eyes from her as he felt the sharp electric fibres spreading like lightning over his own body. Then darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack opened his eyes, and now here he was sitting in a goddamned cell awaiting his meeting with Baal, gee this was going to be fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Edited - 15th may 2003) 


	2. Sam's POV

Sam opened her eyes and groggily stared into an open ceiling, she squinted trying to focus her mind on where she was and how she'd got there. Memories of a quick ambush, jaffa, zat blast, yeah she remembered that part of the scenario.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had arrived through the stargate, leaving earth at approximately 08.00. The malp had sent back information and she knew the large sun would be setting making it estimatedly 14.00 this side of the gate, well according to their time anyways. Who knew how long light would stick around? Still she hadn't been prepared for it too be as bright as it was. She slipped on her dark glasses and awaited her CO as he issued orders to SG2. Teal'c and Jonas had secured a perimeter as she checked off some info from the malp.  
  
After checking everyone knew what was, happening O'Neill issued them orders to move out and they had set off at a quick pace towards the Valley. The undergrowth had been heavy but didn't at all slow them down. According to the information dad had brought through from the tok'ra, the way should have been clear. All they need to have worried about would have been some jaffa scouting parties. She'd been scouting out the way ahead herself when she'd noticed the undergrowth had started to clear, edging forward she saw from a distance a small jaffa gun turret in a clearing. She had signalled to the team to stop, her dad and Malek had fallen back, O'Neill had signalled Teal'c and Jonas to the left of them, motioning her to cover as they moved slowly forward where they could get a better view of the clearing.  
  
She'd saw it, out of the corner of her eye to her right, shifting in the undergrowth, she was about to raise and aim when the Colonel had propelled her forward his weight heavy on her as a staff blast landed inches away from them. Within seconds blasts and gun fire started flying and she scrambled back onto her haunches and returned some of her own into the undergrowth unable to focus on any real target but generally aiming for any leaf that moved. She'd shifted round aiming in the same direction as the Colonel as he had quickly barked some orders to the rest of the team to fall back, head for the gate and get back to the SGC.  
  
They'd get of this predicament, somehow. Then jaffa had emerged from around the clearing, one had ordered them out, and they had taken heed to his request. She'd managed to chance a glance at the Colonel and he didn't look too pleased when one of them had stepped forward and recognised him. He'd then turned and sneered at her mentioning something about the handmaiden the Colonel had helped escape from Baal's last fortress. She looked him straight in the eye, feeling physically sick when he'd started to eye her up moving in to cop a feel. The Colonel had intercept, receiving a blow to the skull for his trouble, and so she'd tried a hand at herself. Bad idea, the large jaffa had pushed her effortlessly back against a large tree. She had tried to gain some composure, she'd heard rather than saw the zat loading and then dark spots arriving before she finally decided to give into unconsciousness.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, where was she now? Her stomach was turning somersaults, probably from that blow to the head, big tree. She tried rolling to her side, realised she couldn't as she was already next to a wall which was blocking her turn. Ok major try turning the other way. She flipped slowly onto her side, she groaned black dots filled her pupils, she squeezed her eyes shut, don't black out, stay focused, concentrate. She breathed deeply through her nose and sent the air down into her lungs and stomach, slow easy breaths. She brought up her legs curling them into her stomach. This won't do, Sam, laying here, staring at beige walls wondering what'll happen next.  
  
Gradually, painstakingly slowly she managed to push herself into an upright position. Sam glanced at the seat situated at the left of her, no way was she making it to that anytime soon, she'd be quite comfortable on the floor. Her mind started to piece events together again. The Colonel, was he around here somewhere too? She hoped so in a way, if not she knew he would be on his way to find her so either way it was a small comfort.  
  
Was this Baal's fortress, she hoped to god it wasn't similar too what the Colonel had experienced. A sound broke into her broken thoughts, pulling her round. She felt herself lurch forward as the ground she sat on started to turn vertically onto its side. She slid down hard on the ground as it turned onto its side, curling herself up as she rolled down and hit the now horizontal wall. Her stomach lurched and she fought the urge to vomit, her mind spinning, she lay still trying to calm her senses. Hearing heavy footsteps, she forced herself to open her eyes, looking through a crook into her arm she saw two pair of large feet heading her way. Rough hands grabbed her arms pulling her to her feet. The room spun and her legs wouldn't hold her as they tried to lever her on the ground. Realising she wasn't going to help herself a jaffa swung her roughly over his shoulder and carried her out of the confinement she'd been placed in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(edited - 15th May 2003) 


	3. Baal

Baal  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jack remembered like it was yesterday, de ja vu, the room had spun. Literally. He managed to keep some semblance of character about him by dragging himself to his feet and offering a sarcastic comment to the two guards heading towards him. He was propelled out of the cell.  
  
"Love how he's made it a home from home"  
  
For his dry comment, all he was awarded was another shove further towards a room at the end of the dimly lit corridor. 'Yup looking very familiar' Jack thought to himself, a sinking feeling starting to grow somewhere inside him. He tried to concentrate on where the feeling was rising and tried to press it back down. He was lead into the spacious room, and the guards took sentry at the door. 'What no gravity well to hoist me up on?' He kept this thought to himself the longer he was kept away from one of those things the better. Jack glanced at the guards at the door who just stared back at him. He took the chance to take a glance about the room, see what he was getting himself into.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*The room was large, had a high ceiling and from what he could make out a gravity well at the far end. A large chair or throne was situated in the middle with two steps leading to it, with two tables either side. The gravity well was situated on the wall to the right of it. A tray with a goblet sat on the table to the left. The right table had a small wooden box and black leather bag laid on top of it. The room was coloured a dark red, gold decorations adorned the walls. The lights on the wall cast a dark luminescent light onto the room. Behind the throne was a wall which to look at seemed the same colour as the other three but as Jacks eyes accustomed to the light there was a definite something different about it to the rest, he just couldn't figure out what*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Doh" Jack whispered under his breath, why did he always think at the wrong time. The moment his eyes set onto that damned wall, a panel slid from the left side of it, revealing a small doorway. The wall shimmered softly as the door slid open to admit the source of many of his nightmares into the room. Baal eyed him closely, recognition in his eyes, Jack eyed him suspiciously, following him as he stepped onto the small platform and sat himself comfortably on the throne. A small-framed servant had followed the gould and stood by the platform, eyes flitting over Jack for an instance.  
  
"We meet again Tauri"  
  
Baal motioned too the servant as he spoke, Jack didn't know whether to answer or keep his mouth shut. Either one could earn him another blow to his already aching body. Instead, he set his eyes on the servant who had busied himself pouring his lord a drink.  
  
"And again under similar circumstances. Tell me are you here again to free more of my servants? Jaffa?"  
  
Jack kept his lips tightly pressed together; Baal was one Gould he did not want to get on the bad side of. The longer he could keep himself from that gravity well the better. Baal, watching him closely, continued his taunts.  
  
"Do you forget the last time we met Tauri? Do you forget I have ways of making you talk"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*He smiled a sly sadistic smile as he saw the tauri openly wince at the thoughts of what he had had to endure the last time. He took a slow sip of wine, his eyes never leaving his face. He had heard of this Tauri, more so since his partnership with Anubis. Part of a flagship group who were also allies with the tocra and jaffa. He remembered the last time he had encountered this tauri. It had taken time but eventually he had started to wean information from him. Then Lord Yu had attacked, amidst the commotion this tauri had escaped taking with him a valuable servant. However, he had returned, foolishly, and with another. The female may prove useful and if not she would take up the place the other had vacated*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam awoke on a cold flat surface. She tried to raise her hand to rub her aching eyes but binds held her wrists pinned to the surface where she'd been lain. She tried to shift the rest of her body but found that her ankles were bound also. Her feet were bare, and the restraints tightly cut into her skin. She wore her trousers and T-shirt but her overshirt had also been removed. She strained her eyes against the dim light. She could make out a table near her right with a box lain on top. She moved her head slowly to the right, squinting. She could make out shapes on the opposite wall but they seemed distant. She concentrated on making her mind focus. A hard job considering she felt like it had been used as a battering ram. She focused, straining her eyes. The wall was not a wall. More like a stiff, heavy curtain. What she could see as distant shapes were on the other side. The light on the other side was making the shapes more obvious. So, What? she was just supposed to lie here until someone came? She shifted in the binds again testing each one to see if any could possibly be worked to release. No such luck, she wasn't surprised. She fought to keep a panic from rising inside her, 'stay calm Carter you've gotten out of worse' it was like a distant voice calling within. All she could do was lie and wait for whatever was coming and it wouldn't do to let her thoughts run over what would happen when someone eventually come. She forced herself to think of astrophysics and mathematical equations trying to keep her mind occupied. It was going to going to be a long wait. 


	4. Preparation

Preparation  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jack shifted on his feet, feeling increasingly uncomfortable under Baal's scrutinising eye. Not only was Baal taunting him verbally but as he went 'on, and on and on' he was also sipping wine. The little waif of a servant had been joined by a female, who busied herself by feeding her lord tit bits of meat and fruit from a platter she had brought with her. Jack was exhausted and dehydrated, it took all of his control not too lick his dry parched lips in hunger and thirst. As Baal continued his tirade, Jack envisioned different scenario in his mind of escape from the godforsaken fortress. Each scenario getting increasingly unrealistic and all ending with different ways on how he managed to take down Baal. Beating him to death with the food platter had been a recent one, and well as drowning him in the goblet, he was currently drinking from. Concentrate Jack, this is what you do in mission briefings and Hammond would always cut in with a question to him of which he would rack his brain for a fitting answer and thankfully be saved by Carter who would step in and continue to save his butt. Unless of course she was miffed that he hadn't been listening to her as well, in which case she would let him suffer, happened occasionally, kept him on his toes. He was certainly missing his 2IC now, not that he really wanted her here but he knew she was being held captive in this place and so he'd rather she were here with him at least he'd know she was ok. It was on the tip of his tongue to find out what had happened to her, but he resisted the urge. It would be easier to prevent Baal know how much he cared. That way they couldn't be played off each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Baal watched the tauri as he spoke. The smile cold and unfeeling still on his lips. He made the tauri stand and watch as his servants attended him. The tauri wasn't concentrating on his words. He knew his mind was on the female who had been brought with him, although the tauri would not admit it. Maybe if he wasn't asked outright, the tauri must know eventually he, Baal could make him talk and what pleasure that would be. He laughed inwardly, to see people squirm as he tortured them, as they finally began to submit, made him feel more powerful than he already was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have broken you once Tauri, I can break you again"  
  
Jack stared at him, eyes cold, Baal smirked. He read fear and anger in those eyes.  
  
"Are you hungry? Thirsty? See how my servants attend me tauri, and for it they are rewarded well."  
  
Baal raised his hand stopping the female from raising food to his lips. He ran his hand close to her cheek as he spoke.  
  
"You too could be like them, they eat and drink, and get to serve their god"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes; 'Yup always back to the cliché serving your god is so rewarding crap'  
  
"No thanks"  
  
He managed to choke out, his throat felt dry and sore.  
  
Baal smiled, taking his fingers from the servant's face.  
  
"Have it your way"  
  
He motioned to the servant's to depart. They exited the way they had entered through the panel in the back wall. He was looking forward to breaking this tauri again. He looked over to the two guards motioning to them.  
  
"Jaffa, kree. Make the tauri comfortable"  
  
It took all of Jack's strength to fight struggle, his heart sank as he was roughly gripped by the arms and dragged in the direction of the gravity well. The Jaffa stood Jack on the small platform near the gravity well. Jack steeled himself as one of the Jaffa passed his hand over a small jutting panel on the wall, as it glowed he felt the familiar pull as air was vacuumed from around him causing him to be pulled back. His aching body felt pressed and pulled as he landed hard vertically against the wall. Baal stood stepping down from the platform and pressed a hidden button somewhere underneath the table to his right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam felt like she had been lying there for hours. Her mind filled with thoughts from equations to horrors of what was too come. She had been straining to see or hear anything to let her know what was happening. The worse torture for her was not too knowing what was going on. A mind like hers needed stimulation. Lying here, with no way of getting out, thoughts bombarded her violently. Had her dad and the others gotten back to the gate? Was the Colonel still alive? What was going to happen to her? Would anyone come? Moreover, if they did would they be friend or foe? She tried to relax, but a brain like hers needed some stimulation, she could not just switch it off no matter how much she willed it. A sound broke her thoughts and she shifted her head toward it. She could make out more shadows on the far wall, were they moving toward her? She tried not too panic. She could hear scuffling and light breathing. It was gone as quick as it had come. She strained her ears listening for more. Her eyes squinted shut; the light was getting brighter. She blinked back tears as her eyes watered from the sudden change in light. Her focus back on the wall, she realised she'd been right the wall was more of a heavy curtain. The room she was in was partitioned off from a larger one by the shimmering heavy curtain.  
  
Suddenly a man stood over her. She tensed as he looked down at her, checking her restraints. She tried to speak but her throat felt dry and sore and all she could emit was a groaning sound from the back of her throat. He avoided eye contact. He wasn't jaffa, was he a servant of Baal? He went over to the box lying on the table, and opened it, removing some of the contents. Sam willed her eyes not too watch, catching a glimpse of some of the instruments being lain from the box. She forced her eyes closed, a panic rising within her. She had been trained for this. Major Samantha Carter, United States Airforce. She repeated in her mind set pieces of information. She had gone through intensive training, she could get through this, focus and concentrate Major.  
  
She felt cold hands clamping something around her upper left arm, It was cold against her skin and she felt tiny pinpricks jutting from it barely touching her arm. Major Samantha Carter United States Airforce. The cold hands left and then touched her forehead, a cold thin piece of metal lay over her forehead, and fingers pressed the ends against her temples. She breathed deeply opening her eyes determined to look into the eyes of whoever was doing this too her. The small man, who had looked over her before was still standing by the table, another had joined him and was the one placing the instruments onto her body. He was taller than the other was, very ugly and squinted with one eye, he smelled foul and it took all Samantha had not to wretch as he stood over her. The servant handed him a small sharp knife. He walked to her placed it near her throat. She breathed deeply as she felt the tip touching her skin, he then proceeded to slit the material of her shirt from the neck to just above her chest, and pulling away the split material he handed the knife back to the servant. Taking a round thick piece of metal, he placed it on her revealed skin. He then retreated to the table; he and the servant removed more pieces from the box placing them on the table. The tall ugly man inspected his work swiftly; he bent over Sam looking into her eyes. She looked defiantly back at him. Major Samantha Carter, United States Airforce. A leering, evil smile crossed his face, then he stood back motioning to the servant, and they departed as silently as they had came. 


	5. Preparation cont

Preparation (cont.')  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack saw stars as his back slammed against the vertical grate; pain seared throughout his spine and a cry broke through his defences. This was different, Baal usually liked his subjects in perfect health, Jack wasn't sure how much he'd be able to hold back. If the memories of the last experience were anything to go by things were going to get steadily worse. He was already so weak, disoriented and his mind was filled with memories, worries, thoughts of Sam, and the last experience he'd had at the hands of the gould standing before him. He forced himself to focus on the Gould. He watched Baal as he slid his fingers under the lip of the table. He then proceeded to busy himself organising the contents of the small leather bag and box on the tabletop. Jacks eyes were drawn to the wall behind Baal, which had started to shift slowly sliding along, humming softly as it drew back. As the wall moved, Baal stepped around the side of the table and Jack's attention was drawn to the platform where the throne was been placed started to retract, the throne lowering into the gap being made.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam listened as the men withdrew, her mind going through different ideas of what the instruments lying on various parts of her body were for. She did not like the scenarios being played out in her mind. For one fleeting moment she had imagined the ugly, tall man had been about to do more than place metal objects on her person, especially when he had easily slit open her shirt with his knife. She shivered, out of fear rather than cold. Her body had succumbed to the cold long before, the numbness bringing a little relief to the pains running throughout her exhausted body. She shivered again as her ears picked up a slight moving sound, she turned her head, was the partitioning curtain retracting. She squinted her eyes still aching from the light. She watched, as a large shadow grew smaller as the curtain withdrew. She closed her eyes for a moment making sure she wasn't in some hazy dream state. Her intellectual mind giving in, willing herself to wake from the nightmare she was being forced to live through.  
  
When she opened them once more, she wished she had been able to close them forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack watched silently forcing the cries down out of his throat, the gravity, or lack of pulled on his back pulling tighter and tighter, but at a painstakingly slow pace. Nevertheless, he would not show this Gould anymore weakness than need be. The throne completely disappeared into the ground and the platform appeared extending again, covering the gap, it had left. As he raised his eyes, they were drawn to the extended space the wall had revealed. He followed the floor and raised his eyes as they reached a large stone slab a few feet high. Chains extended out of the sides, near the bottom and raised up to the top and he realised someone was bound ankles and wrists to it.  
  
His dark brown eyes met ice blue, mirroring his own, pain and fear filled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing to the side as the throne disappeared, Baal took the time to glance through the opening at the female tauri lying on the other side. Smiling as he watched her trying to analyse the situation then close her eyes tightly shut for a moment. This was going to be interesting. He smirked as he admired the handy work of the trusted servant Dal'ric. The two tauri were prime specimens to test the new tortures he had in mind. He and Anubis had shared knowledge of how information was gained from prisoners and through that knowledge he had been able to come up with new inventive ways of making them talk without taking away the pleasure he got from getting the information out of them.  
  
He stood back in a shadow as the female opened her eyes. He looked over to the male, his smile widening, he didn't miss the intense look between the two. There was definitely something more than just comrades in arms between them but how far would they allow themselves to be pushed before admitting it and other things to him. 


	6. Memories of the sweetest kind

Memories of the sweetest kind  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam felt a surge of emotion run through her a mixture of fear and relief as her eyes met those of Jack. Pain was evident in his eyes, fear also. However, something else, she recognised the gleam defiance in them, he was going to fight Baal to the end and he was willing her to do the same. If they were going to get through this they only had each other. She willed herself to break the intense look though she felt loath too. She felt another pair of eyes on her and finally breaking the gaze shifted her sight to the shadows by the wall. Baal stepped forward, and walked slowly toward her, his face twisted into a sadistic smile. She read a sick pleasurable feeling in the smile and was repulsed by the look. She forced herself to watch him as he approached. He walked around the right side of where she lay blocking her view of Jack and bent over her, running a hand along her arm, towards the band, pressing it softly as he leant over to look into her eyes. She pressed her lips tightly shut as he leant over, his dark eyes looking into hers. He was mocking her with them; he had seen the look between Jack and her. She flinched as she felt the pinpricks from the band pressing into her upper arm as Baal's fingers squeezed round the band tighter. His face contorted into a smirk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
He smiled deeply as she flinched, from the pressure on her arm as he pressed the thin metal band further. Breaking her look of defiance into slight pain. He could always break them. She was strong; he would enjoy finding out how strong. Releasing his grip, he stood up from her and walked around the solid table where she lay approaching the table by the wall. Dal'ric had placed the instruments on the table ready for use. His picked up a small thin pen shaped like instrument, the size of his palm and turned to face his two prisoners. Stepping over to the female, standing at her head, he looked over to the male as he ran his left hand down the female's cheek, fingers fingering through her hair softly.  
  
"Such a beautiful female you have brought to me Tauri"  
  
His eyes glistened as he felt Sam tense under his touch, he continued to caress her, fingering the thin metal band placed near her temples as he did so, following the line as it passed over her forehead.  
  
"Tell me Tauri, did you tell her of your last encounter here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack watched as Baal stepped away from Sam to the table to the left of her. She looked over to him once more and he tried to convey some sort of hope with his eyes to her. He knew she could read him like a book on most occasions. 'Were gonna get of this Major' he thought to himself and to her sounding more positive in his mind than he felt. He hoped his eyes did not betray the fear he felt as Baal stepped into his line of vision behind Sam. He watched as the Gould ran his fingers over Sam's forehead and cheeks watching for his own reaction no doubt. The Gould's voice was chilling.  
  
"Such a beautiful female you have brought to me Tauri"  
  
Jack brought his eyes up too meet Baal's, met with a gleam in his eye. 'Oh yeah he was gonna make them suffer'  
  
"Tell me Tauri, did you tell her of your last encounter here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack pursed his lips, thinking back, he had written a report skirting around the torture parts and totally missing out the whole Daniel encounter. Sam had read the report as the whole team had and had let it slide. He knew she knew he hadn't told everything, but like her usual self had kept quiet, maybe in the hopes he would eventually tell her more. Yup read him like a book. On one of the rare occasions, she'd taken him up on an offer to go to his for a beer and watch a game. For weeks, his conscience, strangely enough sounding like Daniel had been telling him to tell her. And so she'd came but instead of sitting to watch the game he suggested they sat on the back porch and he finally was able to tell her all that had went on, bar the Daniel part. As he finished telling her, he had become aware of her fingers intertwining into his, and he brought his eyes up to meet hers and they had shared one of their special moments. The kind of moments they treasured. Where they weren't airforce, weren't work colleagues, they were just two very close friends who cared a whole lot about each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"She knows"  
  
Jack managed to croak out; his throat felt like it was slowly closing up. Baal watched him.  
  
"Memories of the sweetest kind" he said mockingly  
  
Jack stared back at him, biting back the sarcastic remarks on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"If you tell me what I need to know she will not have to live through the same experience"  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
Jack managed to reply, ''may as well find out from the start, see how we can skirt around the answers later'  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"We found out your were building a new place, decided to come for a visit" came the sarcastic, defiant reply.  
  
Jack could have bashed his head against a brick wall, his traitorous tongue letting the words slip before he had a chance to check himself. He watched as Baal's smile slipped from his lips replaced with a set evil look to make Jack regret any other smart comments. Jack watched as Baal lowered his right hand holding the instrument to Sam's right temple.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
His right hand held the thin instrument poised between his fingers and he lowered his hand to the female's right temple. The Tauri was too quick witted for his own good. Nevertheless, he would soon learn to give direct honest answers. He straightened the female's head, fingers at either side of the thin metal strip. Taking the instrument, he placed it at the end of the metal next to her temple. Compressing a small button on the side of the instrument.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sam held her eyes tightly shut as Baal's fingers caressed her face.  
  
"Tell me Tauri did you tell her of your last encounter here?"  
  
She listened to the small silence after the comment. She and the others had been relieved when her CO had finally walked back through the stargate accompanied by the to'kra. They had stood vigil at his bedside as he recovered. In addition, she had read the report he had had to write up. Written in the same nonchalant manner she was used to when reading anything from O'Neill. However, reading between the lines she knew there was more too the story, but knowing if she pushed him on it he'd just skirt around the subject as usual. Best thing, when he was like that was let him approach her, she hoped he would. Eventually he'd asked her over for a beer and to watch a game and she'd taken him up on the offer. If she wanted him to open up to her she would have to be there for him. She'd arrived they'd popped open some beers, had gone through the normal small talk but instead of sitting to watch the game he had suggested they sit out on the porch. 'Figured it was time you knew the truth' he had said, she sat beside him as he began. Watching his face as he spoke, looking into the distance, remembering the events. As he spoke she had reached over and held his hand, the pain and anger in his voice was something she feared herself. It was one of the rare occasions he opened up to her, and it was strange too see her CO so open and fragile. When he finished he'd turned to face her. His fingers gripping tighter onto hers, a thanks for her support, his eyes piercing into hers, knowing she cared. They had held the gaze for a long while, happy in each other company. It was the one and only time they had ever spoke of the subject. She held onto the memory.  
  
"She knows"  
  
Jack's voice broke into her thoughts bringing her back to the reality she was in.  
  
"Memories of the sweetest kind" Mocked Baal "If you tell me what I need to know she will not have to live through the same experience"  
  
His fingers still caressed along her brow as he spoke, she had opened her eyes watching Jack force the words out of his mouth  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Why did you come here"  
  
"We found out your were building a new place, decided to come for a visit"  
  
Sam smiled inwardly, at least the O'Neill she knew was still there. She watched as his face contorted into a wince, maybe not the right time to be pushing the Gould though. Baal forced her head straight so she was looking up at him; he lowered his right hand, his face losing its smile. 'Losing patience' she thought to herself. Baal pressed an instrument he held between his fingers against where the metal ended at her right temple.  
  
The pain was blinding; she lost vision as a current of electrical heat hit her temples. She felt like it was piercing her skin and hitting the nerve endings. Her body tensed as her throat uttered a groan. She tried to close her eyes but they would not submit. Instead, black darkness then bright light filled her vision. She honed in on the pain, feeling a small thread of heat piercing through the sides of her skull near her eye sockets. It felt like a sharp thin knife was cutting into the nerves of her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jack watched in horror as Baal pressed the thin instrument to Sam's temple. Sam let out a heart-rending groan as the small instrument let out a small gleam of light, a small pulse of energy connecting between it and her temple. His body reacted by trying to drag himself from the gravity well that held him, a bad move in itself as the pressure increased. He watched helplessly as Sam uttered pain filled sounds, he watched as her body squirmed and tensed in the binds that held her. Her eyes wide, face contorted in pain. He shifted his gaze to Baal, who was watching her intently. Baal ran his hand along her throat as she groaned in agony. His fingers pressed around her throat and he leaned over close to her, looking into her eyes. He removed the small instrument and Jack saw the beam cut off, Sam blinked gritting her teeth small moans of pain escaping through them. Baal ran his fingers over her throat and along her cheek. Raising his head to look at Jack a twisted smile on his lips.  
  
"See what your insolence gets you Tauri" His fingers again rubbed softly over Sam's cheek shifting his gaze to look down to Sam who looked dazed and confused. "Now again, tell me. Why are you here?"  
  
"I told you the truth. We heard you were building another fortress we came to check it out" Jack growled through gritted teeth  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	7. Ties that bind

Ties that bind  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"She knows"  
  
Jack's voice broke into her thoughts bringing her back to the reality she was in.  
  
"Memories of the sweetest kind" Mocked Baal "If you tell me what I need to know she will not have to live through the same experience"  
  
His fingers still caressed along her brow as he spoke, she had opened her eyes watching Jack force the words out of his mouth  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Why did you come here"  
  
"We found out your were building a new place, decided to come for a visit"  
  
Sam smiled inwardly, at least the O'Neill she knew was still there. She watched as his face contorted into a wince, maybe not the right time to be pushing the Gould though. Baal forced her head straight so she was looking up at him; he lowered his right hand, his face losing its smile. 'Losing patience' she thought to herself. Baal pressed an instrument he held between his fingers against where the metal ended at her right temple.  
  
The pain was blinding; she lost vision as a current of electrical heat hit her temples. She felt like it was piercing her skin and hitting the nerve endings. Her body tensed as her throat uttered a groan. She tried to close her eyes but they would not submit. Instead, black darkness then bright light filled her vision. She honed in on the pain, feeling a small thread of heat piercing through the sides of her skull near her eye sockets. It felt like a sharp thin knife was cutting into the nerves of her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jack watched in horror as Baal pressed the thin instrument to Sam's temple. Sam let out a heart-rending groan as the small instrument let out a small gleam of light, a small pulse of energy connecting between it and her temple. His body reacted by trying to drag himself from the gravity well that held him, a bad move in itself as the pressure increased. He watched helplessly as Sam uttered pain filled sounds, he watched as her body squirmed and tensed in the binds that held her. Her eyes wide, face contorted in pain. He shifted his gaze to Baal, who was watching her intently. Baal ran his hand along her throat as she groaned in agony. His fingers pressed around her throat and he leaned over close to her, looking into her eyes. He removed the small instrument and Jack saw the beam cut off, Sam blinked gritting her teeth small moans of pain escaping through them. Baal ran his fingers over her throat and along her cheek. Raising his head to look at Jack a twisted smile on his lips.  
  
"See what your insolence gets you Tauri" His fingers again rubbed softly over Sam's cheek shifting his gaze to look down to Sam who looked dazed and confused. "Now again, tell me. Why are you here?"  
  
"I told you the truth. We heard you were building another fortress we came to check it out" Jack growled through gritted teeth  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Baal smiled as he released his grip on the instrument moving it away from the female's temples. His fingers brushed over her throat as he felt her pulse racing from the pain. He caressed her cheek as she blindly blinked away tears, pain filling her eyes. Turning a twisted smile to the male he was rewarded the pleasure of seeing anger and fear in the eyes that met his. Good, he would break the male quickly, using the female as bait. Then maybe he would make additions to his increasing numbers of servants. They would serve him well, and considering their determination, they may prove useful in combat situations, which reminded him. The word had spread quickly that the tauri Chap'ai was impenetrable due to a shield they called an 'iris'' but if a code was sent before stepping through the Chap'ai the 'iris' would not remain allowing incoming travellers. Making a mental note to get the information from either of the two, he addressed the male.  
  
"See what you insolence gets you Tauri" he watched Jack intently as he spoke "Now again, tell me. Why are you here"  
  
"I told you the truth. We heard you were building another fortress, we came to check it out" came the choked reply  
  
He straightened looking the tauri straight in the eye, realising he told the truth and this time not so insolently. He moved to the left of the female, running his left hand down her cheek, over her throat as she breathed deeply in silence, teeth gritting together. His fingers slid down to the round object on her chest. He twisted it too the right.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sam groaned as the pain suddenly stopped, the lights in front of her eyes started to fade and she found she could now close her eyes. She blinked profusely as tears filled her aching eyes and ran softly down by her temples as they watered from the pain. She tried to get her bearings as the pains started too dissipate. Gritting her teeth, her throat uttering moans as she fought to gain again her senses. Aware of fingers caressing her cheek and throat. She could hear voices but couldn't focus long enough to hear what was being said. She blinked wildly, her eyes starting to focus; the pain became dull but ever present as she focused again on her torturer. Baal was moving to the right of her. Her limbs felt numb, and she realised she had been squirming and pulling at her restraints. She relaxed them, flexing her fingers that had been held into fists. She felt the Gould's cold fingers running down her throat to her chest. Aware of the pressure of the cold metal object as her chest heaved in heavy breathing as she silenced her cries, forcing them out of her throat. They would not be silenced for long.  
  
His cold, evil gaze held hers for a moment before she closed her eyes again in agony. The object twisted piercing slightly into her skin. Then it felt like gravity was pulling against her, her body automatically fighting the pull; her moans of agony raised in pitch as the object started pulsing small electric waves throughout her chest. She could hear voices in the distance, but she could not focus on anything but the pain that was driving through her chest. Fire seemed to envelop her chest, dissipating down too her torso. Then as it subsided another would follow. She realised she could hear nothing, not even her own cries, the painful energy flowed at an electrifying rate coursing through her chest, she felt at any moment it would explode and for a fleeting moment wished it would too at least relieve her of the pain she was suffering. Her mind suddenly was filled with memories, she saw people, who were they? She knew them, cried out to them for help but they didn't hear her. Then she saw him, heard his voice she cried out for him and the pain stopped.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack watched as Baal shifted his position walking along Sam's left side. His fingers traced down her cheeks and along her throat to the small object on her chest. The Gould looked down at his 2IC as his fingers gripped the round piece, then he twisted it quickly to the right. Jack had to tear his eyes away from Sam as her dazed features twisted again into pain and her back arched up, chains holding her limbs in place. He forced himself to watch again as her cries filled the room, his heart aching. He chided himself deeply for not being able to get out of the damned well and help her. He wanted to feel his fingers tightening round the Gould neck squeezing the life slowly out of him. As he raised his eyes Baal raised the small metal object over Sam's chest and turned it on, the energy again initialised and Sam's moans intensified.  
  
"For god's sake stop it"  
  
Jack yelled in fury and anger. The Gould turned too look at him questioningly, still holding the instrument in place over Sam's chest.  
  
"The instrument on her chest is one of my new inventions. Similar to the Gravity well you are held by except on a much smaller scale." Baal spoke seemingly ignoring the agonising pains filling the room from his 'test subject' Jack could only watch on as the Gould continued  
  
"It tightens onto the body and with a turn fights gravity causing the subject to feel as if they are being crushed thus the reason why her body arches in order to fend of the crush, of course the pain is excruciating."  
  
"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"  
  
Jack's voice was tinged with anger, fear, pain, and exhaustion. The last time the Gould had done something to her because of his insolence it sickened him more to think he was doing it now for pleasure.  
  
"Where did you gain the information about this fortress?"  
  
Jack winced as his eyes fell too Sam, he was loath to tell the truth but he had too for her sake. She had become silent her mouth open to silent cries of pain, her arched body shuddered every few seconds. Before he could answer, a cry escaped her lips.  
  
"Jack"  
  
The sound pierced him too the core, his heart breaking, he closed his eyes and lay his head back against the well.  
  
"To'kra" he spat the words out, opening his eyes. "The To'kra told us"  
  
Baal removed the instrument from Sam's chest and her body slumped back to the table holding her. 


	8. Lesson Learned

Lessons learned  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"You are learning well tauri"  
  
Baal moved his hand from the female's chest, her body falling back to the table she was bound too. He looked down on her writhing body, her eyes spilling tears of pain. Her brushed a hand along her cheek, brushing away the tears. He leaned over her, his hand running under her head lifting it up towards his. He grasped onto her hair pulling it tight in his grip, looking into her eyes. Her eyes looked back at him trying to focus, exhaustion and pain reflected too him. He smiled and released his grip, her head falling back on the hard rock surface where she lay.  
  
"See how much she suffers because you do not give up the information you are asked of"  
  
He looked over to the male, who could only watch as the female writhed in pain at his hands.  
  
"Maybe you should ask me the right questions" the male replied. Baal pierced him with dark eyes, raising his hand over the female's chest; he watched the male squirm in the restraining well.  
  
"Don't.. Please don't! Leave her alone"  
  
He smiled, lowering his hand for a moment. The male was begging, this was a good sign. He considered trying the chest device once more. He looked at her face; she lay lifeless, breathing shallow and quick, pain written all over her face. He decided against it, for now. Instead, he moved further down, fingers tracing down her body. He placed the small metal instrument by her feet, and approached the table in front of the gravity well. Lifting a cloth and peeling back the sides revealing a handful of blades each the size of his fingertips into his hand, he stood in front of the gravity well.  
  
"The To'kra's name?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maybe you should ask me the right questions"  
  
Jack cursed under his breath. Pursing his lips together tightly, groaning inwardly as the words passed his lips before he again had time to check himself. He watched a Baal raised his hand to the chest device on Sam. He closed his eyes the memory of her a moment previous writhing in pain from the device fresh in his mind. 'Don't do it you Bastard'  
  
"Don't..Please don't!! Leave her alone"  
  
He watched as the Gould kept his eyes on him. 'You enjoy people begging for your mercy snakehead. He kept his lips pressed tightly shut as he thought. Baal lowered his hand, checking over Sam, then he walked slowly toward the end of the table where she lay laying the small instrument at her feet, he approached Jack. 'That's right snakehead, come and have fun over here for a while' Baal picked up a small cloth unfolding it in his hand, coming further to Jack as he spoke.  
  
"The To'kra's name?"  
  
Jack racked his tired brain, he could not remember, it was in there somewhere. He just couldn't place it.  
  
"I grow tired of waiting Tauri"  
  
Jack watched as Baal lifted his hand holding the cloth and jerked it in his direction. Tiny blades raised into the air for a few moments, suspended by the gravity, then flew towards him. Jack cried in agony closing his eyes, as they pierced into his face, neck, arms and bare skin and tore into his clothing, their sharp edges piercing through the material of his tee shirt hitting the skin beneath. The pressure of the gravity well pushed them further slowly into his skin. He breathed trying to relax.  
  
"The name Tauri?"  
  
He refocused on Baal. A blade had pierced just above his eye and he felt blood dripping slowly down the side of his eye. 'Name Jack, think of the name' He watched as Baal re-approached the table, turning to look at him questioningly.  
  
"His name was Callum or Kel'narc"  
  
Jack winced as he betrayed the name watching Baal, seeing recognition in his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam slumped back to the table, her chest heaving, her lungs felt like they were at bursting point. Her ribcage ached, she had felt like it was being crushed and she'd pressed against the pressure. Her exhausted body wracked with pain. She couldn't take much more. Why didn't he ask her any questions? She would tell him something if it stopped the pain. Her eyes opened, she couldn't focus. She had seen Jack, was Jack here. Had he heard her calling for him? The others had ignored her, he had looked when she called his name but where had he gone. Shadows, she could see shadows. Focus on the shadow. Was the shadow making her feel this way? Where was she? She felt a hand lift her head, Jack? The fingers tightened around her hair, pulling it, she winced. Focus, who was he, she recognised him. Not a friend. His grip released and her head hit cold surface again. She could feel fingers move along her legs. They ached, she closed her eyes, exhaustion seeping through the pain, and she tried to slow her breathing. She wanted to curl up and sleep, chains bound her in place. She lay she could hear voices. A name, someone wanted someone's name. Major Samantha Carter, United States Airforce. That was her name. Colonel Jack O'Neill, her CO. He was here somewhere, 'shake yourself out of it Sam'. His cries called her out of the stupor threatening to envelop her. Jack, she opened her eyes, focusing on the ceiling above. She shifted her gaze, and saw a figure standing by a table. 'Baal', her eyes traced to where she had heard the cries coming from. She saw Jack held by the gravity well, she screwed up her eyes. Something was different about him; he had something on his face. Blood, Baal was now torturing him. She saw Jack force words out of his mouth.  
  
"His name was Callum or Kel'narc"  
  
Sam's mind focused on the name. Callum was the to'kra who had brought them the information about Baal's fortress. Her gaze fell back to Baal; he had tensed for a moment. He recognised one of the names, she was sure of it. He had his back to her, fiddling with the contents of the table before him. She shifted her gaze back to Jack. Focusing on his eyes. He looked into hers holding her gaze, seeing him draw strength from her. She had to stay with it, if not for herself then for him. His look was that of an order 'Stick with me Major. Don't leave me Sam'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Baal recognised the name, Kel'narc had been a servant who had disappeared a few months back. They had suspected To'kra infiltration when he could not be found. He had tortured servants trying to find out what they knew of him. Subsequently no information had been gained, but he had found the form of torture like the same he was using now saved him placing subjects into the sarcophagus as many times thus they didn't lose there minds taking valued information with them into their hazed states.  
  
"For what reason other than to see my fortress did you come here?"  
  
The male tauri focused on him once more, pain etching his tired face.  
  
"We came to destroy it" came the muted reply "To destroy you"  
  
"I can see your plan is well on the way" Baal smirked, "I am a god, haven't you learned tauri, I cannot be destroyed"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack had shifted his focus back too Sam. Hoping to find see some movement make sure she was alive. His heart lifted slightly as he saw her head moving slowly, trying to focus. 'That's it Major, focus, stay with me' Her eyes found his and he willed her to get with the program. Her eyes gazed into his and he gave her a quick smile. 'I need you with me Sam' He read her reply loud and clear. 'Yes Sir'.  
  
"For what reason other than to see my fortress did you come here"  
  
He broke the look to his 2IC to focus back on Baal, 'keep him occupied on you Jack, give Sam a chance to recover. He wants the truth; he'll get the truth'.  
  
"We came to destroy it. To destroy you'  
  
He watched a Baal smiled, a soft laugh passing his lips.  
  
"I can see your plan is well on the way. I am a god, haven't you learned tauri, I cannot be destroyed"  
  
'How cliché of you, hey looked up any of your old friends lately? Ra, Aphophis your old archenemies. Steady Jack don't provoke the Gould.'  
  
"That kinda passed my attention"  
  
He couldn't help it, deep down he was still Jack O'Neill if he was going down he was gonna say all he needed to say to the snakehead. No matter what. Ok maybe he should have rephrased that. Baal turned back to him, eyes like thunder. A knife in his hand, he approached Jack, raising his hand, the knife blade suspending in the air aimed for his chest. Then he seemed to reconsider.  
  
"Jaffa Kree"  
  
Jack watched as one of the Jaffa guard's approached Baal, bowing on one knee as he neared. Baal motioned for him to stand, lowering his arm for a moment to utter words in the Jaffa's ear. The jaffa approached Sam and picked up the small pen device. He walked to the table by her, picking up three similar devices, and turned back to his god. Baal bowed his head slightly and the jaffa stepped forward by Sam, walking to the other side of her he took one of the pen like devices twisting the top slightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam forced herself to smile as her C.O used his quick wit even in intense situations. One thing she'd learned, he would never show weakness as long as he had his humour. She drew strength from it. Things were certainly going to get worse.  
  
"Jaffa Kree"  
  
Sam turned her head to watch a jaffa approach Baal who spoke a quick word into his ear. The jaffa then approached her, picking up something from near her feet then walking to the table and picking up two similar devices. The jaffa paused, glancing in Baal's direction then walked around her. Twisting one of the devices in his hand 


	9. Defiant till death

Defiant till Death  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Watching the Jaffa stand ready by the female Baal looked at the weapon in his hand for a moment and approached the table by him. Picking up two more daggers, he again took up his stance in front of the male.  
  
"You forget how I was able to destroy you, tauri, the last time you were here. Do you forget I can make this last as long as I wish?"  
  
'Impressive, this tauri was on the brink of losing himself due to the effects of the sarcophagus. And now he is back to the defiant being he once was. A definite candidate even for a new host' He looked him over with dark eyes, 'But a lesson first too teach him to be more respectful to his god'. He had plenty of time; the male had been able to withstand many interrogations before the effects of the sarcophagus set onto him. The female seemed just as strong. They would not be able to withstand many more sessions such as this without giving into him. The male heard his words but his eyes had once drifted over to the female who was now overshadowed by the Jaffa.  
  
"You should learn to pay more attention Tauri"  
  
Baal spat the words lifting one of the daggers feeling the tug of gravity gripping round his fingertips lifting the blade, aiming for the left lung of the male. He turned his head and nodded to the jaffa, who raised the small device to the band on the female's arm. The device connected onto the armband floating millimetres from its centre letting out its small beam of energy. He turned dark shining eyes back to the male as he heard her cries filling the air. The male had turned back to him his eyes blazing dark with fury. He smiled and let go of the dagger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam kept her eyes on the Jaffa as he stood to attention by her side.  
  
"You forget how I was able to destroy you, tauri, the last time you were here. Do you forget I can make this last as long as I wish"  
  
She turned her eyes back to Jack, who at the same moment turned his head back to her. 'Sure the last meeting was so hard to forget' She smiled for a moment, she read him so easily. Her mind cast back over the years and how their friendship and relationship had gotten stronger day by day. He had his lips pressed tightly together, he obviously had more too say. It was probably taking him all his strength not too speak his mind. Never mind, she could read it, probably a lot of bad words mixed with curses of how much he was gonna make this snakehead pay for what he was doing. Her smile passed from her lips, would they get payback on this Gould? Jack had barely gotten out of the last situation alive and she had feared the sarcophagus would have had a worse effect on him, it took him a while to bounce back from what had happened. Jack's eyes had developed a worried tired look, she shook herself inwardly, 'he sees you losing hope and he will lose hope himself, don't let him see your weakness Sam, don't give up on him'.  
  
She heard Baal mutter something; the Jaffa had shifted leaning over her obstructing her view of Jack. He had a small smile on his lips; he ran his fingers along her arm to the metal band encompassing it. Her body jumped in shock as small blades dug into her arm, piercing and pressing further, electricity seeming to run along the muscle making it spasm. Cries of pain rushed from her throat as the pain ran along her arm into her shoulder. She couldn't feel her fingers, she gripped the restraints of her other arm, the tears she fought back started to fall uncontrollably as the Jaffa moved to stand behind her head. Her teeth gritted together; she writhed in the restraints as the pain intensified. She heard a cry of pain, not her own, echo around the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You forget how I was able to destroy you, tauri, the last time you were here. Do you forget I can make this last as long as I wish"  
  
Jack turned his attention back too Sam. He had no desire to listen too any more cliché gould remarks, or be reminded more of his last experience at the hands of this gould. He wanted to be there for Carter who had drawn the definitive short straw in this whole situation. His eyes met hers; she smiled a soft smile too him. He smiled back. She had gone through all what she had and she still had a smile for him. God he loved the woman. If he could be half the person she was, he'd be a happy guy. This Gould was gonna pay and pay bad for what he had done. ''He put him in this damned gravity well, then take all the damned contents of that table and let the god damned bastard have it all in one sitting, and watch the life seep from him.' His thoughts were rocked as he watched the smile slip from Sam's face. Was she losing hope they'd get out of this? He watched her intently. Ok admittedly she could read him like a book, did she forget he could also read her just as easily. She was thinking they weren't gonna get out this. She was losing faith, ok they were in a dire situation, but he'd gotten out of this once, fate owed them another wild card. His pierced her eyes with his; she seemed to perk up. 'That's it Carter, you had better believe were gonna get out of this, you are the brains of this outfit. If you think were doomed, we haven't got a chance in hell' Baal's voice broke into his thoughts, what was that about paying more attention? Jack lost eye contact with Sam as the jaffa stepped forward, he hovered over Sam and then a cry of pain filled the room. Jack gritted his teeth and, anger boiling up inside him. How the hell could someone do this too anyone else, he turned dark angry eyes to the Gould. This snakehead was gonna pay, that was for sure. His anger was met by a smug smiling Gould whose arm was raised, before Jack had a moment to realise what was happening a sharp pain stabbed into his left side. Jack cried out as the dagger dug, pressing deeper the gravity pulling it deeper. His initial reaction was to curl up and grab the dagger, but the gravity well held him tightly in place. As he winced the small blades in his face went deeper also; he felt blood ticking softly down his face. Sam's cries had turned to tired painful moans. He forced himself to open his eyes to look at his torturer. He felt his chest tightening and he found it hard to breathe, the Gould was watching him closely, seeming to admire his handiwork. He tried to focus; black spots started to fill his eyes. The Gould had raised his arm once more. He looked over to Sam who was writhing in her restraints.  
  
"I will kill you"  
  
He spoke the words slowly and with no emotion, stating the statement as fact without even looking at the Gould.  
  
"I think not Tauri, we will keep up this little dance for as long as you wish to be tortured in this way. And then you will become my servants. Or maybe you will become my new host."  
  
"Over my dead body"  
  
"That can be arranged. As I said before the female will make and excellent handmaiden, or better still another host maybe. How long do you think she will be able to undergo such torture before she gives herself to me willingly?"  
  
Jack couldn't answer, the Gould was right; he hadn't suffered even half as much as Carter had. How many more times, before she gave up the fight.  
  
"You will learn to answer my questions quicker Tauri"  
  
Jack watched a the Jaffa raise a second device over the metal band covering Sam's forehead, it once again floated by itself engaging the same beam by her temple. Her eyes became wide and she convulsed on the table, her throat uttering cries of pain, her arm was still tortured by the band on her arm. Jack started seeing black once more and her cries cut into his thoughts. A sharp pain dug into his shoulder and brought him back to full consciousness he looked down too see another dagger digging into his right shoulder, he breathed short raspy breaths.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam tried to concentrate on the words she could hear being uttered by her torturer and CO. But the numbing pain was travelling along her arm and into her shoulder, she tried to breathe as the pain dulled a little, ever present. She blinked tears from her eyes and found herself looking up into the jaffa's dark eyes. The pain had travelled over her shoulder and she felt sharp pains pricking into her neck also. Her throat was sore and dry, and her cries forced their way through making it more painful. Begs of mercy threatened to escape but she held them at bay. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the man standing over her. She felt a presence touching her forehead, before she had a chance to cry out, the blinding pain cut into her temple, the thread of electricity attacking her eye sockets once more. Her eyes widened, she saw white spots filling her vision, her cries intensified, her throat letting them escape slowly. Her body rocked from the shock as the pain attacked her senses, her arms and legs restrained from flailing. She could hear other sounds but couldn't focus.  
  
She saw the figures again. She knew them, she cried out for help from them but they wouldn't acknowledge her. 'Teal'c, Jonas, Help Me, Please don't go, don't leave me here' Where was Jack, he saved her last time. She felt as if her arm was broken. Her eyes wouldn't focus, had she fell, hit her head? Why wouldn't Jack come for her? Take her to Janet, Janet could help her. The light's started to dissipate but her arm still ached, she couldn't feel her hand, had she broken it. She could not move her neck either. she could feel the pain easing, her eyes ached so badly. She focused on a shadow leaning down over her. Jack? Was that you? You're not Jack. A sharp pain spread over cheek, focus, he was talking to her. What was he saying, another pain hit her other cheek. She blinked wildly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I will kill you"  
  
Baal smiled as the tauri spoke the words softly and with such meaning. He loved the spirited ones. Always proved to be the best servants, headstrong, determined. Qualities he liked. They learned to respect him the worst way but once he had gotten their respect, they would think twice before loosing it again.  
  
"I think not Tauri, we will keep up this little dance for as long as you wish to be tortured in this way. And then you will become my servants. Or maybe you will become my new host."  
  
Yes this one would make an excellent host one-day.  
  
"Over my dead body"  
  
Baal smiled inwardly to himself, 'yes such spirit' A perfect host. The female also. They would make fine additions to his followers. Moreover, such victory over the Tauri. Two of their most valued warriors under his control.  
  
"That can be arranged. As I said before the female will make and excellent handmaiden, or better still another host maybe. How long do you think she will be able to undergo such torture before she gives herself to me willingly?"  
  
He watched as the male contemplated this. He knew it would only be a short time before the female gave up rather than suffer anymore at his hands. He looked forward to the day she begged for his mercy, the male would take more persuading, but would also be swayed eventually. However, they were of no use the state they were in now. Finish this session let them come back refreshed from their ordeal. It would last longer; their strength and moral would be higher. He may even ask Gal'drie to join him, maybe the female would like to test his gravity well. He smiled too himself as he thought of new ways too break his two prisoners. All in good time. He raised another dagger to the male, aiming this time for his shoulder. Draw him out long as possible, he would not last with just one lung for much longer. 'Kill him before or after he watched the female suffer more?' Did not matter either way the male was waning before his very eyes. Losing his attention. 'Let us see if this brings him back to his painful reality?' Letting go of the dagger, he watched it shoot from his fingertips and stab into the males shoulder. The tauri shook himself to consciousness crying aloud again in pain. Laughing inwardly at the distress he had caused he nevertheless grew bored of watching him writhe in pain. The fun was gone; the tauri was of no use to him in the state he was in. Baal raised the next dagger and aimed for the heart, but lowered his hand again. Changing his mind he walked to the wall and raised his hand passing it over the small panel jutting out. The gravity wells walls parted backwards and the male disappeared into its black hole.  
  
He turned his attention to the female. Walking over to her he held out his hand to the jaffa who handed him the third small pen like device. He dismissed the jaffa that took stance once more at the door. He leaned over the female; pressed his fingers to the small device floating by her temple, its beam eased off, and he could see her trying to focus on him. He raised his hand and slapped her cheek trying to drag her from the dazed pained state she was in.  
  
"Have you had enough Tauri?"  
  
She blinked wildly, trying to focus but her mind seemed elsewhere, he slapped her other cheek too no effect. He ran his hands along her throat and felt her pulse racing beneath his fingertips. Such spirit. Cries still escaped her lips, her body convulsed softly under his touch. He ran his hand too the device on her chest and turned it slowly, feeling her body tense as it arched upwards, his other hand pressed once more on the instrument at her temples, her eyelids shot firmly back, her cries were lost as she fought to breathe.  
  
He straightened and for a moment stood over her taking in the picture of the tortured soul at his mercy then walked slowly away as she convulsed violently uttering orders to have her taken to the sarcophagus when her body finally gave up it's fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Defiant till death cont

Defiant till death (cont)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam tried to concentrate on the words she could hear being uttered by her torturer and CO. But the numbing pain was travelling along her arm and into her shoulder, she tried to breathe as the pain dulled a little, ever present. She blinked tears from her eyes and found herself looking up into the jaffa's dark eyes. The pain had travelled over her shoulder and she felt sharp pains pricking into her neck also. Her throat was sore and dry, and her cries seemed to force their way through making it more painful. Begs of mercy threatened to escape but she held them at bay. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the man standing over her. She felt a presence touching her forehead, before she had a chance to cry out, the blinding pain cut into her temple, the thread of electricity attacking her eye sockets once more. Her eyes widened, she saw white spots filling her vision, her cries intensified, her throat letting them escape slowly. Her body rocked from the shock as the pain attacked her senses, her arms and legs restrained from flailing. She could hear other sounds but couldn't focus.  
  
She saw the figures again. She knew them, she cried out for help from them but they wouldn't acknowledge her. 'Teal'c, Jonas, Help Me, Please don't go, don't leave me here' Where was Jack, he saved her last time. She felt as if her arm was broken. Her eyes wouldn't focus, had she fell, hit her head? Why wouldn't Jack come for her? Take her to Janet, Janet could help her. The light's started to dissipate but her arm still ached, she couldn't feel her hand, had she broken it. She could not move her neck either. She could feel the pain easing, her eyes ached so badly. She focused on a shadow leaning down over her. Jack? Was that you? You're not Jack. A sharp pain spread over cheek, focus, he was talking to her. What was he saying, another pain hit her other cheek. She blinked wildly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I will kill you"  
  
Baal smiled as the tauri spoke the words softly and with such meaning. He loved the spirited ones. Always proved to be the best servants, headstrong, determined. Qualities he liked. They learned to respect him the worst way but once he had gotten their respect, they would think twice before loosing it again.  
  
"I think not Tauri, we will keep up this little dance for as long as you wish to be tortured in this way. And then you will become my servants. Or maybe you will become my new host."  
  
Yes this one would make an excellent host one-day.  
  
"Over my dead body"  
  
Baal smiled inwardly to himself, 'yes such spirit' A perfect host. The female also. They would make fine additions to his followers. Moreover, such victory over the Tauri. Two of their most valued warriors under his control.  
  
"That can be arranged. As I said before the female will make and excellent handmaiden, or better still another host maybe. How long do you think she will be able to undergo such torture before she gives herself to me willingly?"  
  
He watched as the male contemplated this. He knew it would only be a short time before the female gave up rather than suffer anymore at his hands. He looked forward to the day she begged for his mercy, the male would take more persuading, but would also be swayed eventually. However, they were of no use the state they were in now. Finish this session let them come back refreshed from their ordeal. They would last longer; their strength and moral would be higher. He may even ask Gal'drie to join him, maybe the female would like to test his gravity well. He smiled too himself as he thought of new ways too break his two prisoners. All in good time. He raised another dagger to the male, aiming this time for his shoulder. Draw him out long as possible, he would not last with just one lung for much longer. 'Kill him before or after he watched the female suffer more?' Did not matter either way the male was waning before his very eyes. Losing his attention. 'Let us see if this brings him back to his painful reality?' Letting go of the dagger, he watched it shoot from his fingertips and stab into the males shoulder. The tauri shook himself to consciousness crying aloud again in pain. Laughing inwardly at the distress he had caused he nevertheless grew bored of watching him writhe in pain. The fun was gone; the tauri was of no use to him in the state he was in. Baal raised the next dagger and aimed for the heart, but lowered his hand again. Changing his mind he walked to the wall and raised his hand passing it over the small panel jutting out. The gravity wells walls parted backwards and the male disappeared into its black hole.  
  
He turned his attention to the female. Walking over to her he held out his hand to the jaffa who handed him the third small pen like device. He dismissed the jaffa who once again took stance at the door. He leaned over the female; pressed his fingers to the small device floating by her temple, its beam eased off, and he could see her trying to focus on him. He raised his hand and slapped her cheek trying to drag her from the dazed pained state she was in.  
  
"Have you had enough Tauri?"  
  
She blinked wildly, trying to focus but her mind seemed elsewhere, he slapped her other cheek too no effect. He ran his hands along her throat and felt her pulse racing beneath his fingertips. Such spirit. Cries still escaped her lips, her body convulsed softly under his touch. He ran his hand too the device on her chest and turned it slowly, feeling her body tense as it arched upwards, his other hand pressed once more on the instrument at her temples, her eyelids shot firmly back, her cries were lost as she fought to breathe.  
  
He straightened and for a moment stood over her taking in the picture of the tortured soul at his mercy then walked slowly away as she convulsed violently uttering orders to have her taken to the sarcophagus when her body finally gave up it's fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Once again, thanks for the great reviews peeps, I am really enjoying writing this. New chapters coming soon, Sam and Jack will have their revenge I promise, Lurve Sara Lou) 


	11. Comfort Zone

Comfort Zone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He could feel small tingling sensations running through his veins, like a comfortable bought of pins and needles travelling throughout his body. He tried to open his eyes but they wanted to stay shut, sleep calling him back from his semi consciousness. He allowed sleep to overtake his senses comfort settling in, his muscles and bones no longer ached. Something in his mind told him here he was safe, he felt enclosed by something but it did not matter. He wanted to stay, safe and protected from whatever was coming, he recognised whatever was coming would not be as painless as what he was feeling outside of his hazy state. Sleep overtook and his mind settled onto memories of the people in his life. He knew them but was happy enough just to watch them like through a camera lens, aware they were there but not willing to join them in their pursuits. A young boy played with a small dog in a park, running and laughing. He was aware of tall dark figure standing watching with him, a woman was sitting on a park bench in conversation with a man and clearly they were finding something very comical for they had smiles and laughter on their lips. A younger man was missing but it didn't matter. They were around somewhere he knew that. He just wasn't around with them all the time. The young boy wasn't always with him either. Why was that? Why would a child invade his sleep? He watched the child and found strange comfort seeing him so happy and carefree and the presence of the strong figure didn't intimidate or frighten him. The figure was a protector of all of them present. He smiled and watched, content.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She felt so relaxed, more relaxed than she had ever felt in a long time. It was if every muscle was being massaged by a warm fuzzy tingling feeling at the same time. Prickling heat travelled throughout her skin and around her body. Her mind was blank she saw no numbers or people as she usually did. She was aware she had been calling for people and then some time later she had felt the sensations running through her now. She tried to open her eyes they refused so she let them stay shut, happy in the comfortable sate she was in. She could hear something, a voice a memory. She relaxed and the voice called again. A voice she hadn't heard in a long time. It was distant and she allowed unconsciousness too guide her pulling her to a place where she could hear the voice better. Light started to come into focus, she tried to focus more, she could make out a figure, was this what was calling her. The she heard clear and concise.  
  
'Sam'  
  
Yes she could hear, a familiar voice, one she hadn't heard in a long time calling her name. Could she answer, had she tried to answer, she was dreaming wasn't she? Yet, things seemed so very real as well. She focused, a familiar sight greeted her, she knew him, couldn't focus on the name. She had missed him. Wanted to talk to him.  
  
'Sam can you hear me?'  
  
'Yes I can hear you'  
  
Was that her voice, it sounded distant and didn't feel like it was coming for her lips, but as she focused on his face he look relieved that he had received an answer.  
  
'Sam, concentrate and try to focus, its me Daniel'  
  
Daniel, that was the name she had been searching for.  
  
'Hey Daniel'  
  
His features broke into one of those smiles she remembered so much. A smile that lit up a room and made you feel special. Like he had kept it, just for you.  
  
'Hey Sam, How are you doing?'  
  
Her mind tried to cast back to what had happened. She vaguely remembered pain, and losing vision, but couldn't place what was happening.  
  
'I don't know. Remember pain, a tall man, and Jack'  
  
Jack flashed into her mind. He had been with her, what had happened too him?  
  
'Jack's fine Sam, its you, I wanted to make sure you were ok'  
  
'You look great Daniel'  
  
'Thanks Sam. Sam I'm going soon but I want you too be strong whatever happens. Help is coming, but you have too stay strong ok? For Jack and for me. We can't lose you Sam it isn't your time yet. Do you understand Sam?'  
  
'Your leaving again Daniel?'  
  
'I never have really left you Sam. I never left any of you, Jack, Teal'c I even have a look to see how Jonas is doing now and then!'  
  
'I understand Daniel. Love you'  
  
He flashed her one of those smiles and happy tears had appeared in his eyes.  
  
'Love you too Sam'  
  
He stood and watched she seemed to float back. His eyes never left hers, she couldn't remember losing focus with him and darkness taking over once more. She just remembered he was there, he never left. 


	12. Awakening

Awakening  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack awoke with a start. The comforting numbness had suddenly stopped and his body's initial reaction was to shake him from his unconscious state to find out why. His eyes came into focus and presented him with the inside of a sarcophagus lid as it split into two and retracted. He closed his eyes sighing to himself and waited for the two pair of hands, which he expected to drag him from the coffin and take him back to his cell. He reopened his eyes warily when none came and levered himself so he was leaning back on his elbows giving him a view over the side of the narrow box encasing him.  
  
A large empty room greeted him; to his right side lay another sarcophagus, still closed. He slowly sat further up, listening for any sound and turned around slightly. The room was bare save for a table against the wall to his left. The large doors were unadorned and closed. Dim light emanated from small lamps hanging from the walls, their only adornment. Jack furrowed his brow in thought, confused at the state of the room considering other sarcophagus rooms were more 'cliché Gould' and would have at least two guards posted at the door and servants present. His attention was brought back to the sarcophagus beside his own, its lid grinding slowly open in the same way his had. He climbed softly from his and slowly approached as the lid slid further open. Cautiously peering over the side his heart leapt as he saw his 2IC lying inside. He leaned over the side and shook her gently from her slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam begged in her mind for just five more minutes, let the still peaceful feeling come back over her. She felt a pressure on her shoulder shaking her once more. Her face screwed up softly unwilling to wake but the pressure increased and a familiar voice called her commandingly back to the present. She opened her eyes softly, a worried face greeting her. She blinked trying to focus on what was going on, her head felt heavy with sleep. She smiled softly and raised a hand, which he grasped and helped raise her to sit. She glanced around at an empty room; a similar sarcophagus as the one she was in lay to her left the lid spread open. She looked to her CO again with questioning eyes. Her mind suddenly filled with memories of what had happened. She gripped his hand tightly.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Her throat felt dry and raspy  
  
"S'ok Carter, sit for a minute, the effects will wear off in a moment, you'll be able to concentrate better"  
  
She closed her eyes, pictures filling her thoughts. She shivered remembering the events. A reassuring hand massaged her shoulder.  
  
"I'm ok"  
  
She shifted herself and with Jack's help clambered out of the sarcophagus. She looked to him and smiled again, the worried look was still on his face.  
  
"I'm fine really Sir, just a little shaky."  
  
She knew he didn't fully believe her, his hand stayed with hers but he shifted his gaze around the room to the doors once more. She realised the room was unusually quiet. Jack let go of her hand and crossed slowly across the room to the doors at the far end. He pressed them softly, and leaned back against the wall as they opened slightly from the pressure. She crossed the floor slowly and stood by him. Glancing quickly round the room to see if anything could be used as a weapon but saw none. They both jumped slightly; looking round at the two sarcophagi, the lids slowly started to close back over.  
  
"What now Sir?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack sighed inwardly with relief as his 2IC acknowledged him, he grasped her raised hand and pulled her to a sitting position, and she looked around confused, her hand gripping his tighter.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Her voice sounded tired and confused, looking too him for answers. He really didn't have any for her, confused as she.  
  
"S'ok Carter, sit for a minute, the effects will wear off in a moment, you'll be able to concentrate better'"  
  
He watched as she closed her eyes and let go of her hand, raising his own to massage her shoulder gently. He glanced around the room, wondering why it was so quiet.  
  
"I'm ok"  
  
Jack looked at her again, 'Yeah right'. He helped her climb from the sarcophagus holding her as she stood shakily by him.  
  
"I'm fine really Sir, just a little shaky"  
  
He rolled his eyes, she should know by now she couldn't lie to him. Still at the moment, more pressing matters had to be dealt with. He let go of her hand and slowly approached the doors. Unusually on a swing system rather than the standard automatics. He pressed the door and they swung gently, pressing against the door he waited for any Jaffa guards t come swarming in at him with staff weapons, none came. He felt Carter next to him and looked at her. His attention was drawn too the sarcophagi which were retracting.  
  
"What now Sir?"  
  
He stared at them for a long moment. They were placed on solid bases rather than stilt like tables an idea came too him. 'You don't take your enemy by standing out in the open waiting for him, you go into stealth mode. Draw him in, take him down' He glanced at Sam. They had no weapons, just their bare hands, was she up to it  
  
"Take them by surprise, hide behind the sarcophagi, jump them when they come for us, if they come for us"  
  
His tone implied it was a question as well as their only option barr going off into a fortress they nothing of without weaponry. He was also asking her advice.  
  
"Sounds like our only option Sir" Sam replied  
  
"Gonna be one on one combat, sure you're up for it?"  
  
He looked at her tired form, knowing neither of them were a hundred percent, but knowing her well enough that all he need do was to show a little doubt in her to get her into a stubborn state where she'd do anything to prove him wrong. He grinned as she threw back her shoulders slightly, looked him square in the eye and formed her hands into fists. Yup he sure knew which buttons too press.  
  
"I suggest we get hidden Sir"  
  
He bowed his head in agreement and they quickly crossed back to the sarcophagi and hid behind the farthest from the door. It was going to be a long wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. Face off

Escape  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam crouched down behind the sarcophagus quickly and sat, leaning her head against the solid base. Jack sat by her listening for any movement. She still felt slightly hazy and closed her eyes breathing deeply trying to clear her head. The memories of what she'd been through bombarded into her train of thought and she silently pushed them to the back of her mind, they'd have time to deal with what had happened later. At this moment in time, she needed all her thought processes on getting out of this place and back to the stargate. Alternatively, they could still try too carry out their intention. Take out Baal's shield system protecting the fortress from Asgard attack.  
  
She shifted into a more comfortable position and leaned her head softly on Jack's shoulder. Her mind went back to the dream like state she had been in when in the sarcophagus. She considered telling her CO about seeing Daniel, but decided not too, yet. She wanted to keep it too herself for now, maybe eventually she would tell him. What was it Daniel had said? She had too be strong, for him and for Jack. She had promised and if anything, she always kept her promises. She shook herself mentally. Jack shifted raising his hand to keep silent. She sat up, drawing her legs to her chest, straining to listen. She heard banging noises, muffled and distant she furrowed her brows wondering what it was. Then far off footsteps walking in and orderly pace. The footsteps got louder. She crouched on her feet, Jack doing the same beside her. He shifted along toward the end of the sarcophagus and peered around, watching the door. Sam gritted her teeth; her hands flexing into fists and stretching back out again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack leaned back against the sarcophagus listening out for any sounds of movement. He relaxed as Sam leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled softly too himself, remembering. Charlie had been the small boy he had been watching, and Teal'c had been the man standing with him. He hoped to God Teal'c and the others had gotten too safety. They would know soon, his determination kicking in. They had gotten out of worse situations. This was gonna be a piece of cake. His ears picked up on a sound, distant and quiet, small banging. He lifted his hand to Carter and sat up softly, straining to hear. Yes, definite muffled bangs. Another sound greeted him; marching footsteps and they were getting closer. Carter crouched hearing the same as he; he shifted silently to the side of the Sarcophagus and sneaked a peek around the base. He kept his form low and watched for any slight movement of the door.  
  
The door slowly opened and two pairs of feet entered, he silently shifted round to signal to Sam who was watching him silently. She nodded waiting for orders, listening too the footsteps as they crossed them room, pressing herself into the base as they neared. Jack peered round the base once more, a pair of footsteps had stopped next to their sarcophagus facing them, he signalled to Carter too check to see if the other pair were near her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam watched as the Jack turned and signalled that two people had entered the room. She pressed herself into the base, her heart racing. Talk about an adrenaline rush. She could hardly breathe as the footsteps neared then stopped near their position. She watched as her CO again peered round the base silently and signalled her to do similar. She shifted silently to the edge and glanced round quickly, a figure stood near facing away, obviously looking at the other sarcophagus. She silently moved back and signalled to Jack. The people were obviously there to retrieve them from the sarcophagi. Jack paused in thought for a moment, and signalled her to near him. She leaned into him and strained to hear his whisper.  
  
"We take them when they open the sarc's. You take the one facing away; I'll take the one facing. The noise of the sarc's will distract them long enough. I hope!"  
  
She nodded a silent agreement. He signalled that she move around the top end of the sarcophagi and crouch there. She silently moved into position, leaning slightly back towards the edge in order to catch the signal from Jack to go.  
  
She could hear her heart in her ears and for a fleeting moment felt as if it were going to burst. She pressed herself into the solid base gritting her teeth. The feet moved slightly and she begged them not too turn and see her. She need not have worried for at that moment she heard a soft grinding; the sarcophagi lids started to retract. Jack signalled a silent go and instantly jumped yelling too the figure in front of him. She saw the figure in front of her turning and at the same moment jumped up her. The man in front of her stood open-mouthed looking at herself.  
  
It was all she needed; she dodged the retracting lid and launched herself at him, using her body weight to knock him off balance. He fell against the retracting lid of the other sarcophagus yelled out a cry of pain. She pounded into his stomach with her fists and kicked him in the shins. He grabbed her wrists and squeezed them in his hands. Using all her strength she wrenched her hands from his grasps and stepped back, high kicking him in the stomach. His weight fell against the sarcophagus again: as he started to regain his balance she kicked him in the chest, bringing her fists up to connect with his chin. His head snapped back and he groaned slumping against the solid base behind him. He started to stand, this time staggering a little. She was about to step forward for another sparring session when a zat blast connected with his body and he slumped to the ground at her feet. She whirled round to see Jack standing lowering his arm a zat gun in his hand and a grin on his face.  
  
"Sweet"  
  
She smiled back, looked at the man at her feet, and then trailed the floor to where Jacks opponent lay. She leaned over and took the zat from the man's arm. She turned him over, lifting the material of his chest to see if a pouch was present but found none.  
  
"No symbiote Sir. They're not Jaffa. What now?"  
  
"Now we find a way out of here and fast. These guys will be missed and I ain't keen on waiting around too see the rescue party."  
  
"Why don't we put them in the sarcophagus's Sir? With luck they'll be overlooked and the others may look for them elsewhere"  
  
"No time, plus they'll recover twice as fast and go for help. We need all the time we can get"  
  
Sam considered this and agreed. Then she leaned over and grabbed the belt tied round the servants' waist, quickly untying it. Jack got the idea and did the same with his fallen victim. At speed the bound their hands behind them, Sam ripped off some material from their garments and gagged the prisoners. They also bound their feet with the laces that tied their shoes. Quickly they slid the bodies behind the sarcophagi hiding them from view of the door. Zat's at the ready they headed for the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the Sarcophagus lid slid open Jack signalled too Sam and at the same time jumped up, yelling, taking his opponent off guard. He launched into the man who at the same moment was raising his own fists. They ended up crashing too the floor each fighting for dominance in the ensuing fight. Both were getting a few jibes in. Jack the taller of the two finally managed to wrench himself from the servants' grasp and pounded him solidly with closed fists. The servant fought back but Jack having the upper hand threw all his strength into the fight, eventually wrestling the zatnicatel from the man who was currently trying too arm it. He then proceeded to pound the man with the zat and eventually his opponent lay still. Jacks attention was drawn too the scuffle going on behind him, he stood up and twisted round seeing Sam's opponent groaning by the sarcophagus holding his gut. 'Nice one Major. Sometimes there is nothing sweeter than a woman who can fight as good as you. Down boy!' He saw her going in for another round and raised the zat aiming for the mans slumping body and fired. 'Save your strength Sam' She turned to see him standing and he grinned too her  
  
"Sweet"  
  
She smiled to him and he watched her lean over her fallen opponent, lifting his shirt.  
  
"No symbiote Sir. They're not Jaffa. What now?"  
  
"Now we find a way out of here and fast. These guys will be missed and I ain't keen on waiting around too see the rescue party."  
  
The sooner we get outta here the better.  
  
"Why don't we put them in the sarcophagus's Sir? With luck they'll be overlooked and the others may look for them elsewhere"  
  
Yea and they could also raise the alarm quicker; nope they're better off outside the healing coffins.  
  
"No time, plus they'll recover twice as fast and go for help. We need all the time we can get"  
  
He watched as his 2IC command considered this fact and silently agreed but once more bent over the man at her feet, pulling at his belt. Better still, tie em up and hide them, then they cannot raise the alarm. After tying the two prisoners and hiding them behind the sarcophagus'. They then approached, the door zat's armed and ready. He silently pressed the door open and peered out cautiously. The long corridor was empty, he grabbed Sam's hand and started slowly out of the door, they quickly ventured along the corridor, and the banging they had heard seemed persistent but still far off. The corridor veered off to the left and he cautiously stepped around, still no sign of any life. Keeping all senses aware, they moved swiftly along. At the end, they came to a t-junction, and knowing not which way to go they decided to take the right. They started passing by empty cells similar to the ones they had first found themselves in. Sam gripped his hand tighter as they came to another T- junction. The corridor seemed familiar. He followed the corridor with his eyes along to the doorway at the end. He turned to Sam who had turned a deathly white. He let go of her arm and gripped both of her shoulders squeezing them under his grip.  
  
"The servants went through a doorway in that room. It could be a way out, we gotta go through there."  
  
He looked her straight in the eyes as he spoke.  
  
"Carter listen too me. I wont let anything happen too you, too us. I promise ok?"  
  
She nodded her head and shook herself. He let go of her shoulders and she gripped his hand in hers again. He led them along too the room which held many nightmares for them both.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door to follow him, leading them along the empty corridor. Following it along to the left, they came to a t-junction and followed the corridor to the right. They passed empty cells and Sam tightened her grip of Jack's hand. Her stomach started churning as they passed the cells similar to the one she had woken in at the beginning of this nightmare. They came to the end of the corridor of cells to another t-junction. Her eyes followed the corridor to the end and were met with a familiarly hazy sight. She shivered and stepped slightly back. Memories filling her mind, Jack turned round and obviously seeing her distress grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her softly. Looking into her scared blue eyes, he reassured her.  
  
"The servants went through a doorway in that room. It could be a way out, we gotta go through there."  
  
She breathed deeply, trying to fight the sickly feeling growing inside her.  
  
"Carter listen too me. I wont let anything happen too you, too us. I promise ok?"  
  
She shivered once more and nodded. She believed him, and they had to work together or they would never get out. 'Gotta be strong' He let go of her shoulders but she grabbed his hand, wanting to feel its reassuring grip, he led them silently onward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. Bitter sweet

Bitter sweet  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hearing the commotion in the next room, he dismissed the servant massaging him and sat up from his reclined position. His handmaiden dressed him hurriedly and was also dismissed. He exited his private quarters and found several of his jaffa speaking in hushed voices.  
  
"Kree Jaffa"  
  
They all turned and bent onto one knee. He motioned too his first prime who stood before him. Baal questioned him with his dark eyes.  
  
"It is the prisoners my lord, they have escaped. We found the guards who had been sent to bring them to their cells bound and gagged by the sarcophagus. The prisoners have zatnicatels."  
  
Baal turned his mind over the new information. Seething with anger he turned from his first prime and approached his chair by the side of the room. Sitting he turned his attention to the jaffa who were starting to look nervous.  
  
"Have you deployed jaffa to search the complex. They cannot have gotten far"  
  
"Yes my lord, jaffa are searching for them now"  
  
Baal attention was drawn to the loud banging situated overhead.  
  
"I see the Asgard have not given up their attempt to destroy my shields. Will they never learn"  
  
The first prime kept quiet wondering whether his lord wanted an answer or not. He was glad he had kept quiet when the Gould continued.  
  
"When the prisoners are found bring them to me immediately"  
  
He dismissed them with a motion of his hand and sat deep in thought for a moment then rising he left the room, issuing orders for Gal'drie too be brought too him. He went through his private quarters towards the torture chambers, passing by some empty cells, which held no limits to the type of torture they could entail. Entering a small room next too the main torture room he reclined on along low sofa and ordered a handmaiden too bring him wine and food. Gal'drie entered as his handmaiden brought a tray of wine and fruits, placing them on a table by his reclining chair. Gal'drie sat in a small chair nearby. They entered into conversation about the torture Baal had performed on the tauri prisoners; Baal was pleased too see things had gone smoothly. They had experimented by torturing the prisoners when they were in weaker states; he was surprised they had lasted as long as they did. He still had high confidence the female would be broken easily. He looked at the handmaiden serving him as he spoke. The female would make a perfect addition. As they spoke, two jaffa entered and bowed before him. Explaining to their lord the first prime had issued orders for them too stand guard in the torture chamber, Baal dismissed them too their posts.  
  
Deep in conversation, his attention was brought to a sound in the next room. He silenced Gal'drie with a motion of his hand and sat straighter. He heard grinding and staff and zat blasts. He ordered Gal'drie to get more jaffa before exiting into the chamber. He stood in the shadows of the dim light as the partitioning wall slid back, revealing a surprising scene.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
As they approached the door, Jack squeezed his hand to Sam's reassuringly and let the grip go, motioning her to stand to the side of the door. He stood in front of her and pushed it softly, emptiness greeting him. He took a deep breath and motioned for her too stay put while he took a closer look; he slid the door further open and stepped through. He strained to hear any sounds over the constant banging which had grown louder as he'd neared and entered the room. Finding it all clear he cocked his head round the side of the door motioned to Carter to follow, she stepped by the door, and stood close by him. The partitioned wall was back in place as was the throne. Jack approached the wall cautiously and froze halfway across the room hearing footsteps approach softly from the other side.  
  
Motioning to Carter they crossed to the throne and crouched by the side, peering out too see who would enter. Two jaffa stepped through the partition and headed for the door, Jack watched as one-stepped through the door, the other taking up his post this side of the door. He glanced at Carter, who again had turned deathly pale. He snuck another look at the Jaffa, recognising him this time as the same one that had helped Baal in his torture on Sam. Sam's eyes bore into the jaffa and he could see she was fighting the urge to go and pound the guy to death with her bare fists if necessary. They would have to take him out anyways in order to get through the wall. He glanced round him noticing the table Baal had situated by the throne. He cast his memory back. He signalled Sam to stay put and slowly moved towards the table keeping out of the line of vision of the guard. Pressing under the table, he found a small button. He applied a little pressure and heard a familiar grinding sound; the floor under the throne also started to retract. The guard stepped forward confused; they crouched further into the throne as the second jaffa entered. Hearing them approach Jack lifted his zat, signalled too Sam, counted three on his fingers and leapt out from the side of the throne.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam slipped in by the door and stood close behind Jack, walking forward a few steps her ears picked up on footsteps, Jack had heard also. He swiftly turned too her and directed them to behind the throne. She crouched by the large chair, her heart beating wildly; she tried to control her breathing, feeling a slight panic arising. Two jaffa stepped through the partition and walked to the door: one exiting and one staying on their side. She stared unbelieving and felt all emotion draining her body. Her palms turned cold and dry. She gritted her teeth staring at the tall jaffa; eyes boring into his chest as if the look would somehow strike him down. Her attention was drawn back to her CO who had also recognised the jaffa. She watched as he shifted silently forward to the table by the throne, pressing under its top. She glanced over as the wall started retracting and the floor under the throne also. Jack shifted back next to her and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the second jaffa enter the room once more. Both the jaffa moved forward cautiously, she kept her eyes on her CO and he counted three out on his fingers.  
  
Instantaneously they both jumped out from the throne onto solid floor firing zat blasts at the oncoming men. Her blast connected with her former torturer, a staff blast flew by her shoulder from the other jaffa and she felt herself being pushed to the floor. She heard another blast of the staff weapon and smelt burning near her. She rolled and glanced up too see her attacker standing over her fallen CO, she reached up and fired another blast herself, watching as the blue wave connected with its target. The jaffa sunk to the floor in an unceremonious heap. She breathed a few quick heaving breaths and crawled to where Jack lay, checking him over for any wounds. Blood poured from a gash on his head. The jaffa had obviously given him a blow from his blunt weapon. He was semiconscious but dazed. She rolled the jaffa away from Jack and herself, sliding the staff weapon beside her. Glancing up at the jaffa she had managed to deal a shot to, making sure he was still where he fell. She turned her attention back too Jack.  
  
"How very quaint"  
  
She froze as she heard the familiar chilling voice behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack aimed and fired at the oncoming men, he saw the blue striations of a blast hit the jaffa furthest from him, his own blast missing its target. His opponent lifted his staff weapon and aimed for Carter, Jack pushed her down and kicked out at the jaffa as he fell. The jaffa was knocked off balance but not for long, he swung his weapon round hitting Jack hard across his skull and temple, Jack groaned and rolled on the floor, blackness threatening too overtake his senses. He saw the jaffa surrounded by blue streaks and fall by him, and then a soft hand touched his face. His head started to pound and he felt a damp feeling falling along his face. He blinked away black spots in his eyes and tried to focus on the figure by him as she manoeuvred herself by him, pushing the heavy form away from him. He felt her hand slip under his head to lift him when he heard a voice. He frowned wondering where it came from.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How very quaint"  
  
Baal stepped forward from the shadows towards the two tauri situated on the floor by his fallen jaffa. His eyes lay on the female who was bent over the male who was bleeding from a wound on his head. The female did not turn around but he could tell by her body language that she was nervous. He walked to the table and lifted open a gold box adorned with glittering jewels. Slipping his hand into the box, sliding his fingers into the restraints of a hand device, the cool metal surrounding his fingers and hand. He withdrew his hand, and turned his full attention to the female who had turned and knelt watching his every move. He smiled his eyes boring into hers which looked defiantly back. She gritted her teeth as he approached her body seeming frozen, out of terror. Baal smiled broadly at this, instilling fear into the heart of such a strong female. She hunched over to the ground as he approached and for a moment, she had been hurt throughout the fight and the pain was getting too much for her. She breathed deeply and once more looked up at him with bright yet empty eyes, devoid of emotion, empty, still unwilling to give in too him. He found them strangely attractive; he stood before her and pressed his metal covered fingers into her shoulder, pulling her up to face him. She stood silently, defiant until the end. He brought her body to press into his, lifting his other hand to run up her back, grasping her hair in his fingers and pulled her head back to look up at him. Still no sound passed her lips and he felt her short panicking breaths warm against his face. Lifting his hand he would subdue her and have a more personal session with her later.  
  
He felt the power from deep inside him rising, spreading around his body pulsating fast and furiously. Effortlessly he controlled the powerful feeling and directed it into a connection between his mind and his hand. His vision blurred for a moment as the intense surge of emotion hit him then righted itself. His vision focused clearly on the female before him, he felt the power emanating from the hand device as he raised his hand further his mind forcing the surge too connect with her mind.  
  
Suddenly the pulsing power stopped and pain filled his abdomen. His hand dropped from her forehead and fell too her shoulder as he fought to gain control of his body. He strained with all the strength he had in him to create again the connection to the hand device. His vision blurred and his legs struggled to keep balance. He leaned against the female who stepped back; he focused on her face, which looked down on him a bitter, disgusted look in her eyes. He went to lift the hand device once more feeling sudden surge of power in him once more, feeling a blunt object pressing into his chest. His eyes trailed down and heard a sharp sound followed by excruciating pain. He sank to his knees and lost vision to a dark empty expanse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A sharp pain twitched deep inside and then nothingness. Memories filled his mind, a quiet beautiful place, in the distance he could see them, calling too him, he stepped toward them, it had been so long. A child flew into his arms knocking him off balance and a woman quickly followed shouting with cries of delight, planting soft warm kisses on his neck and cheek. Tears of happiness were damp on her face and he held them both close too him. Finally the false gods had freed him, releasing him back to the life he was born too lead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam looked down at Jack as she heard the approaching footsteps. She tensed hearing him pause and slowly turned to watch him. He walked to the table, keeping half an eye on her. She looked around her zat lay the other side of the colonel, if she reached for it now he would see. She manoeuvred herself too look at him fully, eyes boring into him. She felt her breath hitching in her throat but she defiantly refused to let the fear arise. She watched as the Gould slipped his hand into a gold box sitting on the table he stood by and withdrawing it saw the glinting hint of metal covering his fingers. He turned and she saw the look of surprise cross his features as his eyes met with hers. He approached and she held his focus as he approached. An idea sprang to her mind, a way to throw him off for a moment in order for her to try to get the upper hand. She doubled over in pretence of painful agony. 'Think Sam, think' She smiled and shifted her weight forward a moment then shaking off the uncertainty of the situation raised her body once more to her torturer. He was standing before her still watching and she felt pressure on her shoulder, her pulled her too stand before him.  
  
She looked into his eyes the idea playing about in her mind, daring her too go ahead with her plan. Her body was pulled toward the Gould and she breathed short breaths trying to calm her nerves. She felt his hand snake up her back and grasp into her hair pulling her head back farther raising his device covered hand as he did so. His eyes glowed and she felt the initial warmth as the device emitted its energy toward her forehead. She gripped the staff weapon in her hands pressing it into his abdomen and pushed her thumb over its trigger. He staggered against her as the blast closely connected its target, groaning as he fought to gain control over his senses. He tried to gain control, raising his hand once more; she pressed the weapon into his chest and pressed the trigger. He grunted and fell to his knees his eyes glowing faintly; he collapsed at her feet. She looked down at the lifeless body, turned her eyes back to her CO who had sat up dazed, and had watched the events silently.  
  
They both jumped and jerked back as the symbiote left its former host and slithered toward Sam. She stepped further back tripping and falling over the collapsed body of the jaffa she had shot down. She heard a sharp sound and sat up dazed, the thin eel like body of the symbiote lay lifeless on the other side of the jaffa, and Jack aimed and fired once more at the symbiote. She twisted and scrambled back to her feet, stepped over both bodies and helped Jack back too his feet.  
  
"Nice shot Sir"  
  
She spoke unemotionally and hushed, tiredness lacing her tone. Jack gave a weak smile and looked down at the host and Gould. Sam felt emotionally drained and weak. She looked into his eyes, unwilling to move any of her limbs. Jack took her hand and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. She pressed her body too his. They still had to get out of this labyrinth but for a moment, they could rest in each other's arms. His voice was soft and protecting.  
  
"You too. Now how about we leave the welcoming committee and get out of here"  
  
"Agreed"  
  
They broke the hold and she felt Jacks arm slip protectively around her. They headed toward the door at the back of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Methinks the end is near peeps. I think the next chapter will be the last so press on and see. Lurve Sara Lou) 


	15. End of the line

End of the line  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack stared in disbelief as he managed to get himself into a sitting position. Here he was trying to save their butts and he leads them into the dragons' lair. And Sam was the one bearing the brunt of the situation. He moved slowly, his head pounding. He looked up as the Gould raised his hand, his eyes glowing for a moment. He stared in surprise as he heard a staff weapon fire and watched the Gould collapse onto his 2IC in pain. The woman was unbelievable. Just when ya think she's down for the count she turns round and deals another blow. He raised his eyebrows as she pressed the weapon into his chest and fired unflinching once more. The Gould collapsed at her feet and with one last glow of the eyes breathed his last breath. He looked up at his 2IC so impressed he had no words. His eyes went back to the three men lying around them.  
  
He jumped as the symbiote slid from its host's body and slithered towards Carter who also jumped back and in her haste fell over the body lying behind her. Jack grabbed the zat lying next to him, aimed and fired the symbiote lay still. Sam quickly sat up as he fired another shot to the lifeless form. Looking relieved she got to her feet and clambered over the body toward him. Grasping her hand he pulled himself up and looked down at her worn face.  
  
"Nice shot sir"  
  
Instinctively he took her hand in his and pulled her closer, a need to hold her overcoming him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. For a moment forgetting all they had been through. It was just the two of them. Not the first time they had had such a moment and certainly not the last.  
  
"You too. Now how about we leave the welcoming committee and get out of here"  
  
"Agreed" came back the reply.  
  
He broke their hold and keeping an arm wrapped firmly round Sam's waist led them too the door at the back of the room. A figure stood there, the first prime, who had seen the whole scene as it had acted out. He had silenced the jaffa and watched his supposed god fall at the hands of the tauri.  
  
Jack looked him in the eye and the first prime bowed his head. He turned and muttered words too the jaffa who stepped into the chamber looking down at their fallen god. Stepping back from the two tauri, the first prime stepped forward towards them.  
  
"You have destroyed my lord Baal. It is rumoured by many that the gods are false, it has now been proven too me. I will spread the word too all jaffa that the gods they serve are false gods. You now have the honour of those jaffa under Baal's power at your disposal. I apologise for the torture you have suffered at his hands."  
  
The jaffa surrounding them muttered in agreement.  
  
"I appreciate that"  
  
Jack spoke unemotionally he was too tired, too exhausted too go into a diplomatic mode of recruiting more jaffa to join the other rebels. He figured they could go with them. He attention was once more drawn to the banging overhead; he had been too distracted to notice it before.  
  
"Could you explain what the hell all the banging upstairs is?"  
  
"The Asgard, they have been firing at our shields for many hours, to no effect."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam looked tiredly at the jaffa as he spoke.  
  
"..You now have the honour of those jaffa under Baal's power at your disposal. I apologise for the torture you have suffered at his hands"  
  
She gritted her teeth and looked at the floor. 'Wow an apology, yeah that makes it all better. You stood and did nothing while one man tortured souls for pleasure.' She could not bring her eyes too look at the men around her. For the first time she saw them as weak minded, and chose to live as they did rather than fight against what they knew was such wrong and false. If any of them were half as strong minded as Tealc their fight would be so much easier. She sighed and leaned softly against Jack. She just wanted to go home and sleep. She shook herself from her reverie as she heard the jaffa answer to Jack once more.  
  
"The Asgard, they have been firing at our shields for many hours, to no effect"  
  
Her heart leapt, they could contact the Asgard, surely they could. She straightened herself and looked up at Jack with bright eyes. Directing her question to the prime.  
  
"Is there any way we can contact the Asgard?"  
  
"Yes, I can show you. Follow me."  
  
The prime stepped through the doorway, Jack propelled them forward, and they entered a small room. A reclining chair was placed surrounded by smaller wooden chairs, and two tables were situated inside. They were lead into a corridor, with small cells on either side, some containing gravity wells. She closed her eyes to them and trained her eyes on the figure in front of her. Eventually they were led into what seemed to be living quarters. Baal certainly liked his comfort looking at the cushions, curtains, heavily adorned walls of artefacts which would have Daniel and Jonas occupied for hours. She sighed and Jack shifted slipping his arm from her waist and taking her hand firmly in his. They entered a less comfortable, unadorned room adjacent to the living quarters. She noticed a circular network of stones were set into the floor and looked up too see another circular opening. A ring system.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows as they were led down a dark corridor, small cells situated at either side of it. He felt Sam tense and averted his eyes to the figure ahead of him. They were led through a large lavishly laid out room. He pondered as too how on earth someone could live such a life and came too the conclusion that Gould were obviously without souls. He slipped his arm from Sam's waist and held her hand. They entered another large room, this time unadorned and seemingly empty. He noticed a circular shape on the floor and glanced up noticing a ring transport.  
  
The jaffa turned and motioned too a platform at the other end of the room with a control system. Sam let go of his hand and quickly crossed over too the platform, stepping up too the controls. He watched from across the room as she checked out the system and pressed her fingers to some of the flat shiny surfaces before her.  
  
"This is Major Samantha Carter communicating to the Asgard ships. Please respond"  
  
Jack approached the platform himself listening for the answer.  
  
"This is Major Samantha Carter, can anyone hear me"  
  
He watched her intently, them both holding their breath in anticipation. The loud banging sounds suddenly stopped and he heard a static noise fill the room.  
  
"This is Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard, it is good to hear from you Major Carter, is O'Neill with you"  
  
Jack stepped up to the platform grinning.  
  
"Sure am Thor old buddy"  
  
"O'Neill, we are glad you are both well. Do you acquire assistance?"  
  
"We could do with a lift home. We have some extra passengers, more rebels to join our quest to save the universe. There's a ring transport here, think u could beam us up?"  
  
"Our transport system cannot penetrate the shields of the fortress"  
  
"I can easily lower the shields Sir"  
  
"Do it Carter. Thor Carter is gonna drop the shields, just don't go round dropping bombs down on us, theres no threat down here anymore. The wicked ol Gould is dead, Hail Dorothy"  
  
He winked at Sam as he spoke his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Who is this Dorothy you speak of O'Neill?"  
  
Jack grinned more so too the fact that Sam managed a small giggle herself.  
  
"I'll tell you when I see you buddy"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(I know I know it's the end, I could have gone on and on but I thought end on a high note. I really enjoyed writing this one and I may write some stories spanning from this, well now I gotta go think of some new stories too put our fearless team through, Lurve Sara) 


End file.
